Sherlock Of Oz
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Slight crossover in terms of world and story. Change of characters. Not a re-write just using some ideas. Summary: John finds himself in the strange and magical world of Oz and sets out to meet the Great Wizard in order to return home. But what happens when he falls in love the mysterious wizard? Will he still want to go home?
1. Unusual Meetings

**Sherlock Of Oz**

**Chapter One: Unusual Meetings**

**AN:**** So new story idea (I hope ;)) this is a Sherlock!Oz crossover. This isn't a **_**total**_** re-write though, it's my own version of Wizard Of Oz with BBC Sherlock.**

**Summary:**** John finds himself in the strange and magical world of Oz and sets out to meet the Great Wizard in order to return home. But what happens when he falls in love the mysterious wizard? Will he still want to go home? **

**Characters:**

**Sherlock - The Wizard**

**John - Dorothy**

**Irene - The Wicked Witch Of The West**

**Molly - Glinda the Good Witch**

**Lestrade - The Scarecrow**

**Mycroft - The Tin Man**

**Mike Stanford - The Lion**

**Munchkins**

"Where the hell am I?" John asks himself out loud, last thing he remembered he was in Afghanistan when a hurricane hit and he woke up here; wherever he was.

"Hello."

"Oh, hello." John replies, seeing the young woman now standing next to him.

"I am Molly, the Good Witch of the North. And who are you?"

"My name is John. Where am I?"

"You are in Oz."

"And where's that?"

"Over the rainbow."

"Seriously? I was in Afghanistan in the middle of a war, I was helping a soldier."

"Ooh, is that where you are from?"

"No, I'm from London."

"Oh, welcome John of London. Are you warlock?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the Wicked Warlock of The East is dead and you are here?"

"A warlock? Oh, no, I didn't kill him. I told you, I was in Afghanistan ... And a hurrican hit and then I was here."

"Well, someone killed the Warlock."

"I could try and help him."

"Oh, so you are a warlock or some sort of magical creature."

"No, I'm a doctor. I can help him."

"Well, the Wicked Warlock is dead. He's caused so much upset to this land and you have saved us."

"Oh, well, okay then."

"So thank you, John."

"No problem."

There's a loud bang and another Witch appears.

"Who is that?"

"Irene, the Wicked Witch of The West."

"There's a wicked witch too?"

"Yes, the warlock's sister."

"Oh, crap."

"Who killed my brother?" The Witch screams looking around at the munchkins befpre glaring at John. "You?"

"No, it wasn't me. And if it was, it was accidental."

"Ha, I'll get you for this, I can cause accidents too!"

"Aren't you forgetting the ruby tie?"

"What, yes, the ruby tie ... Where is it?"

John looks down and sees the tie around his neck.

"You! You killed him and stole his ruby tie!"

"No! I didn't, I swear. It just appeared."

"Give it back! I'll kill you like you killed by brother!"

"Keep it, John. It must be very powerful, otherwise she wouldn't care."

m

"Quiet, Molly. Or I'll kill you too."

"No. The tie will stay where it is."

"We know you are not strong enough here."

"Then I will wait, and then I will get you. Just you wait and see." The Witch diseappears just as quickly as she appeared.

"Well, you've made a powerful enemy there. Come with me, John. It's time to see the Wizard."

"The Wizard?"

"Oh, yes, the Wizard of Oz. He rules this land."

"Is he good? And what can he do to help?"

"Yes, and very clever too. But he hides himself away in Emerald City. Now, how do we get you there?"

"Ah, of course, the yellow brick road."

"You can't be serious."

"I am very serious."

"Alright then, so I just follow it?"

"Yes, and don't take off the tie, otherwise the Wicked Witch will kill you."

"Okay, then. Follow the road, don't take off the tie. Got it."

John began to walk along the yellow brick road, feeling utterly daft at this whole idea. How could he be transported to another world where witches, warlocks, wizards and magic resided? He must be loosing his mind, he concludes.

x..x

"Right, now where?"

"To the right?"

"Excuse me? Who was that?"

John spins on his heels amd a scarecrow gives him a little wave.

"A talking scarecrow now? God, I have officially lost my mind."

"The other way is nice too."

"Stop, just stop talking."

The scarecrow falls silent but grins widely.

"People go both ways."

"Oh, crap. You _really_ are talking, aren't you?"

The scarecrow shakes his head, then nods.

"Make up your mind, for fuck's sake." John is getting real tired of this crap now, he just wants to go home where everything is normal.

"Well, you see, I haven't got a brain so I'm not sure."

"Oh, well then how do you talk. I mean, you'd need a brain for that."

"People talk without brains. Isn't that right?"

"Haha, I can agree with that one." John smiles properly for the first time since being here. "So who are you, then?"

"My name's Lestrade. Do you mind helping me down."

"No, of course not." John replies, pulling his pen knife out and cutting the ropes binding the scarecrow's arms and legs.

"Thank you."

"I'm John."

"Hello, John ..." A crow lands on Lestrade at that moment and he shouts 'boo' but the crow doesn't even flinch. "I'm a useless scarecrow, I can't do it."

"I'm sure that's not true. I mean, I can't scare birds off either. They might just like you."

"Oh, yes, well. I don't like them. Shooo."

"Here, let me help."

John gives the crow a little flick and it fluffs it's wings before flying off.

"You see, if I had a brain, I would have thought of that."

"Well, I'm gping seeing this Wizard guy, maybe he could help you."

"You mean, the Great Wizard?"

"Yes, shall we go?"

"Are you sure he can help?"

"We can always ask him. Oh, actually, maybe it's not a great idea. There's a witch and she wants to kill me."

"Witches don't scare me. So can I come with you?"

"Alright then, I could do with some company."

"Let's go then."

"To the Wizard."

"To the Wizard." Lestrade replies with a huge grin.

x..x

"Hey, what's that there? Is that a tin man?"

"What?"

"Could you pass me that oil can, please?"

"Sure, here, let me oil you up. That better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So you're okay then?"

"Yes, well, no. I haven't got a heart, you see. Just an empty chest."

"Oh, right. Well, me and Lestrade here are going to see the Wizard. Do you want to come too?"

"So he can give me a heart?"

"We can ask."

"That would be nice."

"So what's your name then?"

"Mycroft."

"Nice to meet you, Mycroft. I'm John."

"Pleasure, John."

"Alright, then."

x..x

On their journey, unknowing to the three travellers, Irene the Wicked Witch appears and watches them.

"And where are you three going?"

"Oh."

"Did you forget what I told you before?"

"How could I?" John growls.

Beside him, Lestrade and Mycroft quiver. Clearly the witch frightens them and John isn't

happy about that.

"Yes, well. Stay away from him, boys. If you know what's good for you."

They quiver even more and now John is really ryled up.

"Do you like fire, Scarecrow?" Irene asks, producing a ball of fire and throwing it at Mycroft.

"And you, dear John, good luck with the Wizard." She cackles and flies off into the distance.

"Right, let's get you to the Wizard, John." Lestrade replies, thankful the fireball missed him and grabs John's arm.

"Yes, to the Wizard." Mycroft agrees, grabbing John's other arm.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, you were just threatened."

"Ha, we're not afraid of her."

"Well, thanks guys. You're good mates. It's bloody weird though, I mean, you remind me of some friends I knew a time ago."

"I must have that face that's recognisable." Lestrade replies with a smile.

"Yeah, and well, maybe you're relating me to someone you knew. Someone else who didn't have a heart, if that's possible."

"Yeah, I guess that could be it. I just wish I could remember who. Well, it doesn't matter anyway, I need some new friends."

"Alright then. Now, let's carry on our way." Lestrade replies happily.

They reach a forest and John stops suddenly.

"Everything okay, John?"

"I'm not very big on forests, that's all. Too many shadows."

"Yes, well, I'm sure we will find some light somewhere."

"How well do you know these woods? I mean, do you think there'll be any wild animals here?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

"Anything that eats straw?" Lestrade asks, looking at himself before giving Mycroft a frightened look.

"Well, maybe. Lions or tigers or bears will be more likely though."

"Wait, lions?"

"And tigers?"

"Um, maybe this isn't such a good idea then."

There's a growl and suddenly John becomes very scared.

"Lion?" Mycroft asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah, probably."

"I'll protect you, John."

Lestrade jumps in front of them and growls.

"Put 'em up, put 'em up. I'll beat you all. Come on."

"Listen, we don't want trouble."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna get it."

"Hey! Calm down now. Alright?"

"So you want some too, do you?"

"Oi. I can see you shaking, so clearly you're not as tough as you think. You're just some coward."

"You're ... you're right. I'm just a coward. I'm not really that confident, it's all just an act."

"Hey, John. Do ypu think the Wizard could help our lion friend?"

"He might. We don't know yet, do we?"

"You really think the great Wizard could give me some courage?"

"I said, we don't know yet. We'll have to ask."

"Thank you, sir."

"My name's John. And you are?"

"Mike." The Lion replies quite happily.

**Next chapter up soon :) xxxxxxx**


	2. The Wicked Witch

**Sherlock Of Oz**

**Chapter Two: The Wicked Witch**

**AN:**** So new story idea (I hope ;)) this is a Sherlock!Oz crossover. This isn't a total re-write though, it's my own version of Wizard Of Oz with BBC Sherlock.**

**Summary:**** John finds himself in the strange and magical world of Oz and sets out to meet the Great Wizard in order to return home. But what happens when he falls in love the mysterious wizard? Will he still want to go home? **

**Characters:**

**Sherlock - The Wizard**

**John - Dorothy**

**Irene - The Wicked Witch Of The West**

**Molly - Glinda the Good Witch**

**Lestrade - The Scarecrow**

**Mycroft - The Tin Man**

**Mike Stanford - The Lion**

**Munchkins**

"I think we're finally at Emerald City." John replies suddenly, spotting a huge, beautiful city in front of them.

"Let's go then. Come on." Mike grins happily.

"Yeah, let's go."

They all run down through the poppy field, until John starts to feel suddenly very tired.

"What's the matter, John?"

"I just feel worn out all of a sudden."

"Well, we'll pull you then. Won't we?"

"It's fine. I'll just have a quick nap then we can carry on."

John collapses down into the bed of poppies, relaxing immediately.

"No. John!"

"John!"

"Wake up!"

Irene is watching through a crystal at the castle and smiles.

"Go get me that tie. Now!"

"Actually, I'm feeling a little worn too. Why don't we have a sleep."

"We'll need to carry John." Mycroft announces, trying to pull John up.

"Can we manage it though?"

"We have to try."

"Now, Mike's asleep."

"This has the Wicked Witch written all over it."

"Help! Help! Someone help us!"

"What are you screaming for? No one can hear us."

Lestrade and Mycroft look at each before they both start screaming; "Help! Help!

The Good Witch waves her wand and snow begins to fall.

"Oh, it's snowing. Do you think that will wake John?"

"It might. We never know."

"Oh, he's waking up. John!"

"Wait, it's snowing." Mike yawns, looking around.

"Oh, crap. Mycroft's rusted again. Oil can, now!"

"Are those tears?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Anyway, oil. Right, there we go."

"Really? Who helped him this time?! Well, his luck will run out eventually and then, I'll have him right where I want him!" Irene screams as she sees the scene unfold in front of her via the crystal.

John walks up onto the hill and sees Emerald City even closer now.

"Wow, it's so beautiful. Come on guys, let's get going."

"Yes it is."

"Come on then."

John starts his journey down the hill, closely followed by the lion, the scarecrow and the tin man.

They reach the gate and ring the doorbell, suddenly the doorman pops out and says; "Um, technical issue, you have to knock."

John and the others look at each other in confusion but do as he says.

"Ah, so what do you want here?"

"We're looking for the Wizard, we need his help."

"Ha, the Wizard? Don't you people know that _no one_ sees the Wizard, that's why he's such a mystery."

"But we have to see the Wizard. Um, Molly the Witch of the North sent us." John replies awkwardly.

"He has the ruby red tie that she gave him. See?"

"Of course he does, well why didn't you tell me?" The doorman asks excitedly, opening the gate.

As the four walk in a cabby pulls next to them.

"Would you like a ride? Anywhere you want."

"What about to the Wizard."

"Ah, the Wizard. But won't you need to get cleaned up first? No offense."

"None taken and thanks. That would be great."

"Get in then."

They reach the street where the Wizard is but John notices something above them

"Guys, it's the Witch. She followed us here. We need to get inside."

"You will pay, John! Unless you want to give me that tie!"

"What should I do?"

"Just get inside, now!" Lestrade replies, pushing John up the Palace steps as a crowd follows them.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone calm down. The Wizard is fixing everything." A guard announces, stepping infront of them suddenly.

John and the others push through the big crowd to try and get to the front.

"Oi! Go home. Go on, get gone."

"Please, we need to see the Wizard."

"No one sees the Wizard, now go."

"But we have to!"

"I said, go! Besides, he's in a meeting because of the Witch. And, no one _ever_ sees the Wizard anyway."

"We have to! Please, let us." John begs pathetically.

"I can't! Oh, time for the change-over."

The guard disappears and another one returns in his place.

"What can I do for you?"

"We want to see the Wizard."

"No one sees the Wizard, now go."

"Oh, bloody hell, not you too."

"He's John."

"Wait, _the _John, the one that the Witch sent? Then why didn't you tell me? I'll let him know right away."

"Finally! Now, were getting somewhere."

"I'm going to get my brain." Lestrade replies gleefully.

"And I'm going to get my heart." Mycroft adds with a smile.

"I'm going home." John replies disbelievingly.

The guard returns and replies; "Go home, the Wizard told you to leave."

"What?!" John exclaims in shock.

"I'm sorry you had a wasted journey."

"_We_. _We_ had a wasted journey. I'm sorry, guys, I got your hopes up for nothing."

"No! We're going to see the Wizard."

"Yeah, we are! How?"

"My sister always took care of me after our parents died. And now all I think about is her being a drunk. I never ask her how she feels. One day she could drink herself to death and I wouldn't know when or even why. God, I'm so selfish. I need to get home, I need to see her."

The guard sobs quietly and as the four notice him he replies; "Go along in, go, now! I had a sister, such a long time ago now. Oh, how I miss her. Go on in, please."

"Actually, I don't want to see the Wizard. I think I'm okay."

"He's lost his courage again.

"You want some courage. Then come with us."

"I would but I'm ... afraid."

"Even more reason to ask him."

"Um, alright then." Mike replies nervously.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A voice booms.

Mike freezes and then turns to run.

"Come on." John replies, grabbing Mike and pulling him through the door.

"We need to find the Wizard."

"The Wizard? You want to speak to the Great Wizard of Oz? The only Great Wizard there is?" The voice booms again.

"Now _that_ sounds familiar. Yes, we are looking for the _Great_ Wizard, the _only_ one."

"Then come forward. I am the Great Wizard."

They enter the room properly and see a giant face surrounded by smoke and fire.

"Who are you?" The Wizard continues to boom.

"I am John, um, I've come to ask you ..."

"Quiet! I know why you're here. You want to go home."

"Yes, I do. And the tin man wants a heart, the scarecrow wants ..."

"I know why you are _all_ here! So tin man, you want a heart? Why should I give you one, you're nothing but junk."

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"And scarecrow you want a brain?"

"Yes, please, sir."

"Why should I give you one? Your head is full of straw, there would be nowhere to put one."

"Hey! Listen, we've walked all this way ..."

"Quiet! Lion!"

Mike walks forward then faints. John has had enough of this now.

"Oi! Listen, who do you think you are, treating these guys like this. They helped me get here, they've saved my skin a number of times. These are the best men I know."

"I said quiet! I will grant you your requests but you have to prove you deserve what you ask for!"

"How the hell do we do that?"

"Bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch ... of the West!"

"Are you bloody serious, she'll kill me. She's been after me this whole time."

"Then kill her first amd bring me her ... BROOMSTICK! Then I will grant your requests."

"And what if she kills us?"

"Leave!"

The four run to do the Wizard's request in order to get what they came for.

They enter the forest shortly after and reach a signpost.

'Do Not Enter! Unless you want to DIE!'

Mike hands Mycroft a spray.

"Here, take this. It's Witch Remover. You'll need to protect yourself, this is her land we're on." Mycroft replies, handing John Mike's spray.

"So does this work?"

"Well, no. But you can threaten her with it."

"Thanks." John replies grimly, taking the spray.

Something hits Mike and he drops to the floor. Then something hits Lestrade and he too drops to the floor.

"Mike, Lestrade are you okay?" John asks, helping the two up.

"It's the shadows."

"Don't be daft. Something just fell out the trees, obviously." John replies, not utterly convinced himself.

"Oh, yes. Beware of the shadows, boys. They're coming for you." Irene the Witch replies, looking through her crystal. "Go get him! I want him alive! And bring me that tie! Now, go get him! Go!" She tells the Winged Monkeys.

The Winged Monkeys start to fly over the Forest.

"What are those?"

"They're the Winged Monkeys, the helpers of The Witch."

"Go away!" Mycroft replies as they start to swoop down.

He picks up his axe and begins to swing it at them.

"Help! Help!" Lestrade screams as the Monkeys land on him and begin pulling the straw out of him.

Two Winged Monkeys grab John and lift him into the air.

x..x

"Hello. I'm so glad you came by to see me. Ha, I told you I'd get you! Didn't I?"

"What are you going to do to my friends?"

"Nothing ... if, you give me back that tie."

"The Good Witch of the North told me not to."

"Have it your way then."

"Alright! Here, have it."

"Ah, very good. Thank you."

Irene reaches over but the tie begins to tremble and burns her hands.

"That wasn't me, I swear."

"Of course it wasn't. Ah, that's right, I can't take it back until you're ... dead."

"So you're going to kill me then."

"Well, naturally. But I have to be careful, otherwise it will damage the spell."

"Oh."

"Now, you see this, well, this is how long you have, dear John."

Irene turns over an hourglass and leaves the room.

A crow lands on the window and John stares at it.

"Is it possible that you could get a message to my friends? Oh, bloody hell, I've gone mad. Who am I kidding, I left mad a world away. Can you tell the lion, scarecrow and tin man where I am?"

The crow looks at John for a second, almost thinking about it and then flies off.

"Oh well, never mind then."

x..x

The hourglass is near the bottom and John is beginning to think he's stuck here.

"Is that the castle?" Lestrade asks suddenly, spotting the castle from the top of the rocks.

"It is. Oh, poor John, I hope he's alright. We have to get him put of there." Mycroft replies sadly.

"Wait, who are they?" Mike asks, seeing some more of the Witch's helpers.

"Right, I've got a plan." Lestrade replies suddenly.

"Good. So ..."

"You first." Lestrade says, pointing at Mike.

"What?!"

"Go on."

"So I have to go and get John. In there? In the Witch's castle? Alright then, I'll tear them all apart! I might be killed but I'm still going in. But do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Talk me out of it."

"What? No."

"No, come on."


	3. Irene's Castle

**Sherlock Of Oz**

**Chapter Three: Irene's Castle**

**AN:**** So new story idea (I hope ;)) this is a Sherlock!Oz crossover. This isn't a total re-write though, it's my own version of Wizard Of Oz with BBC Sherlock.**

**Summary:**** John finds himself in the strange and magical world of Oz and sets out to meet the Great Wizard in order to return home. But what happens when he falls in love the mysterious wizard? Will he still want to go home? **

**Characters:**

**Sherlock - The Wizard**

**John - Dorothy**

**Irene - The Wicked Witch Of The West**

**Molly - Glinda the Good Witch**

**Lestrade - The Scarecrow**

**Mycroft - The Tin Man**

**Mike Stanford - The Lion**

"What's that? Harry, is that you?" John asks, staring at the crystal.

"John. John. John, please." Comes Harry's reply through the crystal.

"Harry, I was trying to get home but now I'm stuck in the Witch's castle in Oz. I'm still trying to get back though. I'm coming home I promise. Harry? Harry!"

Harry's face disappears and is replaced by the Witch's.

"Harry! Harry! Aww, poor John. Poor lost John. A shame you'll never see her again."

Outside, Lestrade, Mycroft and Mike are still trying to get inside. Unfortunately, they get jumped by some of the Witch's helpers. They wrestle for a few moments before Lestrade, Mycroft and Mike reappear, dressed in the uniforms of the helpers.

"Well, that went well." Lestrade says, getting his breath back.

"Well done, Mike." Mycroft smiles.

"Thanks."

Some more of the Witch's helpers appear and Lestrade has another idea.

"Come on, follow me."

They join the back of the line into the castle. The drawbridge goes up and the three look around.

"Where now?"

"Um, how about up there?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They run to the top of the stairs but Lestrade stops them.

"John, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I am. Oh, guys, how I'm glad to see you."

"Right, ready you two?" Mike asks, looking at the others. "Open! Open!"

"Don't push."

"Stop pushing!"

"I was just trying to help."

"Guys, don't mean to rush you but the hourglass is running out and the Witch is going to come back soon."

"Stand back." Mycroft announces, picking up his axe and smashing the door with it.

It eventually gives way and John runs out.

"Thanks guys."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew you guys would make it in time."

"Come on, let's go then."

They start to run down the stairs but Irene suddenly appears.

"Aww, you're leaving, John. But we were having so much fun."

"What do we do?"

"Roar, go on, roar."

"And what's that going to do?"

"Exactly, you're trapped here. Oh, poor things. So what am I going to do with you?"

John picks up Mycroft's axe and swings it at Irene's head, it slices through her neck and kills her stone dead.

"You've killed her." One of the helpers screams.

"I didn't think I was that good of a shot."

"Finally! The Wicked Witch is dead!" The helpers cheer loudly and hug John.

"Wait, you wanted her dead?"

"Of course we did, she kept hitting us with the broom." A helper replies sadly.

"The broom! Where is it? Can we have it?"

"Of course, here. Take it."

"Thank you. Guys, we can go to the Wizard and tell him we killed the Witch."

x..x

"What? She's dead? You killed her?" The Wizard booms when the group return to the Palace.

"Yes, now, can you grant us our requests now?"

"Oh."

"Can we?"

"Let me think about it? Come back tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? But I have to get home."

"I said come back tomorrow!"

"If you are as great as you say you are, you can keep the promises you made." John threatens.

"You dare to threaten the Great Oz? You ungrateful creatures?

Be thankful that I will see you ..." John notices that there is a man behind a curtain with controls and a microphone. " ... tomorrow and not in ..."

John motions the others over as the Wizard continues to speak; " ... twenty years. Now, the Great Oz has spoken."

John pulls back the curtain to reveal a man, just an ordinary man.

"The Great Oz, eh? You're nothing but a man."

"No, I am the Great Wizard of Oz!" The Wizard's voice still booms around the room.

"You? Seriously?"

"Yes, I am." The Wizard replies, turning off the microphone and stepping away from the controls.

"You're just a man."

"Yeah, I am."

"You're a fake." Lestrade adds angrily.

"Yes ... I am."

"Yeah and a seriously bad guy."

"Oh, no. Not a bad guy, just a bad wizard."

"Well, you better be good enough to send John back to London."

"Yes, of course but please don't shout at me."

"You're afraid."

"Yes, just a little."

"What about us?"

"Well ..."

"You did make them promises." John agrees.

"You silly fools. You had what you were looking for all along. Scarecrow, every little creature has a brain, you just have to know how to use it."

"The square root of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. You're right, I have a brain. Thank you!"

"And lion, you think that just because you run away then you have no courage, when in actual fact, you are wise to run away. Therefor, you have always had courage. And here you are." The Wizard hands Mike a medal. "For bravery, my dear friend, the Triple Cross."

"I'm ... speechless."

"And you, you're lucky not to have a heart. Hearts can be corrupted and broken. Besides, a heart is not judged by how much you love but by how much you are loved by others." The Wizard replies, handing him a heart shaped clock.

Mycroft holds it to his ear and hears the ticking before holding it up to John's ear.

"It ticks. Listen, can you hear it?"

"Yeah."

"Look at my medal, it says courage."

"What about John?" Lestrade asks suddenly.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have anything left. But I can take you back myself."

"Really? You can get me home?"

"You have little faith in me, I'm from London myself. I was born and raised there. I was driving one day when there was a storm and I ended up here."

"So what happened?"

"Well, they named me the Wizard. Thought I was magic to end up in this land. And by that car, I will take you home."

"Thank you."

"Come along then."

John follows the Wizard out into the courtyard to the car.

"Um, I guess this is goodbye then."

"No, not goodbye just, see you later."

"Yeah, but now I guess ... I don't want to go. I've made so many friends here."

"Then stay with us."

"I can't, I have to go. I have to see my sister. I just wish I had been able to go home from the start."

"Oh, John. You always had the power to go home." Molly replies.

"I did?"

"Yes, all you had to was believe."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you had to learn it for yourself. Now, that ruby tie should take you home easily."

"Oh, well, then this is goodbye then."

"Only for a while, John." Lestrade replies.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm ready then."

"Close your eyes and wiggle the tie. Think to yourself, 'there's no place like home, there's so place like home' and remember to believe, John."

"Okay. There's no place like home, there's no place like home."

The scene begins to change around John and slowly he slips back out of this world.

x..x

"Is he alright?" A voice asks sadly.

"His vital signs are progressing now. I think he's waking up."

"John. John!" A familiar voice says, shaking John slightly.

"Sherlock?" John asks, feeling suddenly very sick and dizzy.

"John, you're back!"

"Yeah, I am. Wait, what? Where am I? I was in Afghanistan."

"Do you remember anything, Doctor Watson?" A nurse asks professionally, looking at a chart.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"There was an explosion and you hit your head." Sherlock replies solemnly.

"Do you remember that?" The nurse asks.

"No, I was in Afghanistan and then this place called Oz."

"He's delusional." Sherlock exclaims.

"No, he knows you by name. I've seen this before. It seems he's created a world and filled the memory of his friends in it to protect his sanity. It's somehow kept his memory of you in tact but not the memories of anything past Afghanistan."

"But ..."

"Mr Holmes, his memory will come back in time but right now, he's in a fragile condition. He has been in a coma for two weeks, it will take time."

"Wait, coma?"

"I'm afraid so, Doctor Watson."

"Oh, God."

"Um, I have some good news though, um, your sister is here. You remember her, don't you? Harry?"

"Yes, of course I do, you bloody idiot. Send her in, Sherlock."

Sherlock and the nurse leave and John tries to comprehend that he's been in a _coma_ for two weeks.

'That can't be possible.' John thinks. 'What the hell is going on?'

"John! Oh my God, John, I was so worried." Harry runs in and grips her brother tightly.

"Harry! Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay? John, you've been in a coma for two weeks and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?"

"Yeah, silly isn't it?"

"You were always such a good brother, John. Trying to keep me on the straight and narrow, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." John replies awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry we've drifted apart."

"It's okay, Harry. Don't worry."

"Anyway, I have work but I'll send Sherlock in. You know, he's barely left your side since it happened."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're lucky to have a friend like him. He might be weird but he's a great man."

"Yeah, he really is." John smiles, remembering the Great Oz.

"Right, well, I'll be going. Bye, little brother."

"Bye, Harry."

x..x

This is my latest blog update, my story of how I visited a far away world named Oz and how a _good _man became a _great_ man. This is the day that Sherlock Holmes found his heart and became the _Great Sherlock Holmes_. JW


End file.
